Brunt
thumb|Brunt (2375) Brunt ist ein männlicher Ferengi und mächtiger Liquidator der Ferengi-Handelsbehörde FCA. Im Jahr 2374 übernimmt er kurzzeitig die Amtsgeschäfte des Großen Nagus Zek. Karriere Brunt als FCA-Liquidator thumb|left|Brunt zum ersten Mal auf Deep Space 9 Brunt hat sein Büro im 40. Stock im Handelsturm auf Ferenginar. ( ) Im Jahr 2371 taucht Brunt zum ersten Mal im Quark's auf Deep Space 9 auf und tritt in Kontakt mit Quark und Rom, da deren Mutter Ishka von der FCA angeklagt wird, Profit gemacht zu haben. Quark hat somit gegen die Ferengi-Handelsstatuten, Untersektion 1027, § 3, Unzureichende Überwachung eines Familienmitglied verstoßen. Brunt lässt daraufhin die Bar schließen und überprüft Quarks Bücher. Danach reist er zusammen mit den Brüdern zurück nach Ferenginar, um von Ishka ein Geständnis ihrer Straftaten einzuholen. Brunt gibt Quark dafür drei Tage Zeit. Nach Ablauf der Frist gesteht Ishka tatsächlich ihre Straftat, worauf Brunt ihr Geständnis sogleich als Warnung für alle anderen Frauen in der Ferengi-Allianz veröffentlichen lassen will. Quark redet ihm dies jedoch mit Hilfe eines kleinen Bestechungsgeldes aus. In Wirklichkeit hat Ishka Brunt jedoch lediglich ein Drittel ihrer Profite eingestanden, was Brunt aber nicht merkt. ( ) thumb|Brunt hetzt seine Schläger auf Quark Im Jahr 2372 kommen die Angestellten von Quark's Bar auf die Idee, eine Gewerkschaft unter Roms Führung zu gründen, da ihnen das ausbeuterische Verhalten ihres Chefs Quark zu viel geworden ist. Die Gewerkschaft mit dem Namen Gilde der Restaurant- und Casinoangestellten, tritt sodann sogar in einen Streik, was wiederum die FCA, in Person von Brunt, auf den Plan ruft. Das Gründen von Gewerkschaften, sowie der Arbeitskampf in Form von Streiks, sind nach Ferengi-Recht strengstens verboten. Brunt reist zusammen mit zwei nausikaanischen Söldnern nach Deep Space 9, mit dem Auftrag, den Arbeitskampf im Quark's mit allen notwendigen Mitteln zu beenden. Er verschafft sich dazu gewaltsam Zugang zu Roms Quartier und beginnt damit die Streikenden einzuschüchtern, indem er ihnen droht. Da man sich nicht auf Ferenginar, sondern auf bajoranischem Territorium befindet, sind Brunts Mittel jedoch äußerst eingeschränkt, da das Ferengi-Recht dort natürlich nicht gilt. Da Brunts Drohungen wirkungslos bleiben und der Streik weitergeht, greift Brunt zu einem äußerst perfiden Mittel: Um Rom zum Einlenken zu bewegen, hetzt Brunt seine Schläger auf Quark, die ihn daraufhin fast töten. Dieses Mittel erzielt seine gewünschte Wirkung und bringt Rom dazu, die Gewerkschaft offiziell aufzulösen. Quark sieht sogar davon ab Anzeige gegen Brunt zu erstatten, da er schon genug Ärger mit der FCA hat. Was Brunt jedoch wiederum nicht weiß, ist, dass Rom die Gewerkschaft zwar offiziell auflöst, Quark aber insgeheim auf alle Forderungen der Gewerkschaft eingeht. ( ) thumb|left|Brunt pfändet Quarks gesamten Besitz Aufgrund einer Fehldiagnose von Dr. Orpax nimmt Quark kurz darauf an, dass er eine tödlich verlaufende Krankheit hat, das Dorek-Syndrom. Nach alter Ferengi-Tradition beginnt er damit vakuum-getrocknete Scheiben seines Körpers zu verkaufen. Quark ist sehr erfreut, dass sich jemand gefunden hat, der alle 52 Scheiben für 500 Barren Latinum kaufen will. Was er jedoch nicht geahnt hat ist, dass es sich bei dem Käufer um Brunt handelt. Als Quark dann auch noch erfährt, dass Dr. Orpax sich geirrt hat, gerät er in einen Konflikt. Nach der Erwerbsregel Nr. 17, „Ein Vertrag ist ein Vertrag ist ein Vertrag, aber nur unter Ferengi“, ist er verpflichtet seinen Teil des Vertrags einzuhalten, ansonsten drohen Konsequenzen. Für Brunt kommt eine Rückabwicklung des Vertrags jedoch nicht in Frage, er will seine Ware unbedingt haben. Um Quark dies mitzuteilen, reist Brunt wieder einmal nach Deep Space 9. Letztendlich entscheidet sich Quark dafür den Vertrag zu brechen und die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Daraufhin verkündet Brunt, dass ab sofort kein Ferengi mehr Geschäfte mit Quark machen darf. Genauer gesagt bedeutet dies, dass ab diesem Moment keinerlei Ferengi-Geschäfte mehr im Quark's stattfinden dürfen, kein Ferengi mehr für Quark arbeiten darf und kein Ferengi in der Bar Essen oder Trinken gehen darf. Brunt zieht Quarks Handelslizenz ein, beschlagnahmt all seine Wertsachen, inklusive des Inventars der Bar, und bringt neben der Eingangstür der Bar eine Anordnung an, die es jedem Ferengi untersagt, Handel mit Quark zu treiben. Brunt verlässt daraufhin die Station.( ) Streben nach Macht thumb|Brunt intrigiert in Quarks Kleiderschrank 2373 unternimmt Brunt den Versuch, sich selbst ins Amt des Großen Nagus zu heben. Brunt hat die Äffäre zwischen dem Großen Nagus Zek und Quark's Mutter Ishka entdeckt und gibt vor, zu fürchten, dass dies der Anfang vom Ende der Ferengi-Allianz sein könnte. In Wirklichkeit ist er allerdings auf das Amt des Großen Nagus aus. Er instrumentalisiert Quark dahingehend, dass dieser die Beziehung zwischen Zek und Ishka vergiften soll, da er seiner Mutter zwangsläufig nahe steht und der Große Nagus Quark aus irgendeinem Grund zu mögen scheint. Er verspricht Quark dafür die Ausstellung einer neuen Handelslizenz. Quark stimmt dem Plan zu und es gelingt ihm, Zek die Beziehung mit Ishka auszureden. Brunt erteilt ihm dafür eine neue Handelslizenz und Zek bietet ihm sogar den Posten als sein Erster Sekretär an, den Quark dankend annimmt. Nach einiger Zeit merkt Quark, dass Zeks Gedächtnis in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so gut funktioniert. Außerdem erfährt er, dass seine Mutter Ishka den Posten des Ersten Sekretärs in letzter Zeit insgeheim ausgefüllt hat und somit de facto die Amtsgeschäfte des Großen Nagus geführt hat. Nun da Zek Quark statt Ishka vertraut, bricht die gesamte Wirtschaft der Ferengi-Allianz über Nacht zusammen, da Quark natürlich davon ausging, dass Zek noch bei klarem Verstand ist und mit der Situation, plötzlich alle gewichtigen politischen Entscheidungen der Ferengi-Allianz zu treffen, überfordert ist. Brunt nimmt dies zum Anlass, die FCA-Versammlung der Liquidatoren einzuberufen, um Zek absetzen zu lassen und sich selbst zum Großen Nagus aufzuschwingen. Der Plan misslingt jedoch, da Quark gerade noch rechtzeitig Ishka diskret um Hilfe bitten kann und Zek der Versammlung der Liquidatoren somit alle Fragen zufriedenstellend beantworten kann. Zek und Quark feiern ihren Triumph, während Brunt diese persönliche Niederlage wieder einmal erheblich zusetzt.( ) Absturz und Wiederaufstieg thumb|left|Brunt nimmt an der Rettungsmission für Ishka teil Aufgrund der Vorfälle um Ishka und Zek im Jahr zuvor, fällt Brunt bei Zek in Ungnade und verliert seinen Job bei der FCA. Um in der Gunst des Großen Nagus wieder zu steigen, nimmt er im Jahr 2374 an einer Rettungsmission für die entführte Ishka auf Empok Nor teil. Ishka befand sich zuvor auf dem Weg von Vulkan nach Ferenginar, wobei sie vom Dominion entführt wird. Quark und Rom stellen daraufhin auf Wunsch des Großen Nagus Zek ein Kommando zusammen, zu dem neben Brunt und Nog auch Quarks Cousin Gaila und Eliminator Leck gehören. Zek verspricht den Beteiligten dafür eine großzügige Belohnung. Brunt stößt allerdings erst zu der Gruppe, als Quark die anderen schon verpflichtet hat. Da Brunt ein Shuttle besitzt, das die anderen unbedingt benötigen um nach Empok Nor zu gelangen, macht er sich quasi selbst zu einem unverzichtbaren Teil der Gruppe. Die anderen sind davon allerdings wenig begeistert, da Quark, Nog und Rom persönliche Differenzen mit Brunt haben und die anderen grundsätzlich keine Liquidatoren mögen - und schon gar keine Ex-Liquidatoren. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Trainingsversuchen in der Holosuite macht sich die Gruppe zusammen mit dem Vorta Keevan, der gegen Ishka ausgetauscht werden soll, in Brunts Shuttle auf nach Empok Nor. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten - Keevan wird unglücklicherweise bei einem Streit um die Belohnung getötet, bevor er gegen Ishka ausgetauscht werden kann - gelingt es der Gruppe, den Trupp des Dominion um den Vorta Yelgrun hereinzulegen und Ishka zu befreien. Brunt tötet dabei einen Jem'Hadar und nimmt den Vorta Yelgrun gefangen. ( ) thumb|Der stellvertretende Große Nagus Brunt betritt das Quark's Einige Zeit darauf hat Brunt seinen Posten bei der Handelsbehörde von Zek zurück erlangt und sich durch Bestechung in eine hervorragende Machtposition gebracht. Brunt schafft es sogar, das Amt des Großen Nagus an sich zu bringen, auch wenn er zunächst nur kommissarisch die Amtsgeschäfte leitet, nachdem Zek wegen seiner Reformen als Großer Nagus abgesetzt wird. Zek flüchtet zusammen mit Ishka nach Deep Space 9, um von dort aus mit Hilfe von Quark und Rom das Amt des Großen Nagus zurückzuerlangen. Dazu versucht Zek alle 432 FCA-Kommissare nach Deep Space 9 einzuladen, um sie von seinen Reformen zu überzeugen. Es erscheint jedoch lediglich ein einziger, dafür aber mächtiger Kommissar, namens Nilva auf der Station. Brunt und sein hupyrianer Diener Uri'lash reisen ebenfalls nach Deep Space 9, um Nilva zu beeinflussen. Die Zeichen für Brunt stehen anfangs nicht schlecht. Ishka erleidet nach einem Streit mit Quark einen Herzanfall, infolgedessen sie absolute Ruhe halten muss. Als Ersatz für Ishka springt jedoch Quark ein, der von Doktor Bashir plastisch verändert wird, sodass er er aussieht wie eine Weibliche. Unter dem Namen Lumba geht Quark mit Nilva im Quark's essen und erklärt ihm, warum es ihn reicher macht, wenn Ferengi-Weibliche Kleidung tragen. Nilva scheint sich etwas in Lumba zu verlieben und will sie mit in sein Quartier nehmen, um sie zu verführen, wogegen Lumba sich jedoch sträubt. Brunt hat mittlerweile herausgefunden, wer Lumba in Wirklichkeit ist und taucht ebenfalls in Nilvas Quartier auf, um Nilva den ganzen Schwindel mitzuteilen. Quark alias Lumba reagiert jedoch geistesgegenwärtig, küsst Nilva auf den Mund und zeigt ihm und Brunt sogar seine implantierten Brüste. Nilva reicht dies als Beweis für Lumbas Weiblichkeit aus und sagt Zek seine Unterstützung zu. Brunt ist vollkommen erstaunt und wieder einmal geschlagen. ( ) thumb|left|Brunt biedert sich an Ende 2375 reist Brunt ein weiteres Mal nach Deep Space 9, da er glaubt, dass Zek Quark zum neuen großen Nagus ernennen wird. Brunt fällt vor Quark auf die Knie, küsst ihm die Hände und beglückwünscht Quark zu seinem neuen Posten. Später befinden sich Quark und Brunt in Quarks Quartier und Brunt pflegt Quark die Fußnägel. Brunt bietet Quark seine Dienste als Finanzberater an, doch der lehnt ab. Gegen eine Gebühr von 60 Blocks Latinum lässt Quark sich dann aber doch überzeugen. Nebenbei klärt Brunt Quark über die neuesten Reformen auf Ferenginar auf, darunter auch die Einführung von Steuern und den Kongress der ökonomischen Berater. Als sich jedoch letztlich herausstellt, dass Rom anstelle von Quark Großer Nagus werden soll, will Brunt Rom zu seinem neuen Amt gratulieren, was Rom jedoch ablehnt. ( ) Persönliche Beziehungen Quark thumb|Quark, Brunts Erzfeind Im Laufe der Zeit beginnt Brunt damit, eine persönliche Feindschaft zu Quark zu entwickeln. Brunt nimmt es Quark sehr übel, dass dieser ihn, wie Brunt mittlerweile herausgefunden hat, mehrmals übers Ohr gehauen und ihn bei der Sache mit Ishka, sowie bei der Auflösung der Gewerkschaft belogen hat. Brunt hasst Quark außerdem dafür, dass er Brunts Meinung nach ein Philanthrop ist und humanitäre Gesten vollbringt wie zum Beispiel Kunden Kredit zu gewähren, nur wenig Provision bei den Trinkgeldern der Angestellten abzuziehen, oder an bajoranische Flüchtlinge Medikamente und Nahrung zum Selbstkostenpreis zu verkaufen. Brunts Meinung nach, passt so ein Verhalten eher zur Sternenflotte als zu einem Ferengi und Leute wie Quark seien der Grund dafür, dass ehrliche Ferengi-Geschäftsleute einen schlechten Ruf erhielten. ( ) Brunt und Quark begegnen sich mehrmals in Situationen, in denen Brunt versucht die Macht an sich zu reißen. Letztlich ist Brunt jedoch immer der Verlierer, auch weil Quark in den entscheidenen Momenten dem Großen Nagus Zek und seiner Mutter Ishka beisteht. Zwischendurch schlägt Brunt jedoch auch andere Töne an und versucht Quark zu seinen Gunsten auszunutzen. Einmal benutzt er Quark zum Beispiel um die Beziehung zwischen Ishka und Zek zu zerstören, ein anderes Mal nimmt er an Quarks Rettungsmission für Ishka teil, um in der Gunst des Nagus wieder zu steigen, während Brunt sich zuletzt sogar ganz offen als Quarks Finanzberater anbiedert, als er davon ausgeht, dass Quark neuer großer Nagus wird. ( ) Zek thumb|Der Große Nagus Zek Brunts Beziehung zu Zek ist eine völlig andere als die zu Quark. Quark kann Brunt nicht ausstehen, da er ihn immer wieder bloßstellt und als Verlierer da stehen lässt. Zek dagegen kann Brunt nicht leiden, da er ihm im Weg ist. Brunt selber möchte Großer Nagus werden, kann aber nicht, da Zek diesen Posten inne hat. Mehrmals versucht Brunt durch Intrigen an die Macht zu kommen, letztendlich kann Zek jedoch, nicht zuletzt durch Quarks Hilfe, immer triumphieren. Selbst als Brunt das Amt des Großen Nagus schon kommissarisch inne hat, gelingt es Zek mit Quarks Hilfe wieder einmal, Brunt zu schlagen. Ein weiterer Grund, warum Brunt Zek nicht leiden kann, ist dessen Einstellung zu Weiblichen. Er gestattet ihnen, sehr zu Brunts Missfallen, Kleidung zu tragen und sogar am Handelsverkehr teilzunehmen. ( ) Auch wenn Brunt Zek mehrmals in die Quere kommt, verzeiht er Brunt die meisten seiner Fehltritte. Erst als er Quark benutzt um Zeks Beziehung zu Ishka zu sabotieren, nimmt er Zek dies so übel, dass er ihn um seinen Posten bei der FCA bringt. Als Brunt jedoch kurz darauf an einer Rettungsmission für Ishka teilnimmt, verzeiht Zek ihm und gibt Brunt seinen alten Posten zurück. ( ) Zitate (DS9, diverse Episoden) ( ) ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte * * * * * * }} Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher thumb|Norbert Gescher als Brunt Brunt wurde von Jeffrey Combs gespielt und von Norbert Gescher synchronisiert. Wissenswertes Als „Running Gag“ stellt sich Brunt bei nahezu jedem Auftritt, auch mehrmals in einer Episode, mit den Worten Brunt, FCA! immer wieder erneut vor, selbst wenn die angesprochenen Personen ihn bereits kennen. Jeffrey Combs, der Darsteller von Brunt, sagte über seine Rolle: „He was the IRS guy from hell. He's the guy who just kept coming back to make your life miserable, audit after audit after audit. I can imagine that that would be pretty awful. He also typified to me the inflexibility of someone who thinks their way is the right way.“ Apokryphes Laut dem Star Trek: S.C.E.-E-Book Buying Time, ist Brunt im Jahr 2366 Angestellter eines Beamten namens Trotta an der Ferengi-Terminbörse. Laut dem Roman Ferenginar: Zufriedenheit wird nicht garantiert, soll Brunt im Jahr 2376 einen Sitz im Kongress der ökonomischen Berater innehaben, den er jedoch verliert, da er versucht gegen den amtierenden Großen Nagus Rom zu intrigieren. Externe Links * * Brunt - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com en:Brunt es:Brunt fr:Brunt it:Brunt Kategorie:Ferengi (Individuum)